Gloomy Winter
by aiRINsoo
Summary: Kai adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran dan Kyungsoo adalah seorang pekerja seks. A Kaisoo Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

A Kaisoo Fanfiction

**Gloomy Winter**

oOo~oOo~oOo

Staring:

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, EXO members, etc.**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Multichapter | Yaoi | M | Romance | Angst |**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**GLOOMY WINTER**

**CHAPTER 1  
**

* * *

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, meresapi hentakan-hentakan yang menubruk dalam dirinya kasar. Peluh membasahi sebagian dahi putihnya, menghasilkan titik-titik kristal yang memantulkan cahaya.

"Si-sial... Ini sungguh nikmat..." Sosok lain di atas Kyungsoo mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya terus saja menyerang Kyungsoo tanpa ampun. Membuat Kyungsoo menggengam lengan sosok tersebut erat, menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku... aku..."

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memekik tertahan. Kyuhyun –begitu Kyungsoo memanggilnya tadi- menyusulnya satu menit berikutnya, menyisahkan deru nafas yang menciptakan harmoni di dalam kamar sempit tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, aku tidak pernah kecewa dengan service-mu, sayang," Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pelan sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum lemah, kembali terpejam ketika sebelah lengan Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Aku pergi sekarang," kini Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang, memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai.

"Kau tidak istirahat dulu?" Kyungsoo menarik selimut, membungkus tubuh mulusnya yang terekspos.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sembari bergegas memakai pakaiannya, "Istriku menungguku di rumah."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah," Kyuhyun kembali berbalik sebelum mencapai ganggang pintu.

"Bonus untukmu," Kyuhyun mengambil dompet dari saku celananya, melemparkan dua lembar uang 10.000 won dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannnya, memakainya dalam diam. Tak lupa juga ia memunguti lembar uang yang di lemparkan Kyuhyun barusan. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tetap membutuhkan uang.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Derap langkah kaki panik terdengar di gang sempit pemukiman kumuh tersebut. Berulang kali ia menolehkan kepalanya, memeriksa apakah sosok asing yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya tadi masih mengejar. Ia sedikit bernafas lega ketika tidak menemukan sosok serba hitam tadi. Dengan terus mengatur nafas cepatnya ia bersandar di salah satu tembok, beristirahat sejenak.

"Kim Dongsuk, 45 tahun, pemilik Kim Corp."

"Si-siapa kau? Apa yang kau mau? Uang?" Kim Dongsuk yang tadi di kejar kembali panik ketika dari arah samping sosok asing serba hitam sudah menodongkan pistolnya.

"Kau pikir uang bisa membeli semuanya, huh?" ia menarik pematik pistolnya, bersiap untuk menembakkan peluru ke dalam kepala Kim Dongsuk.

"A-aku mohon, biarkan aku hidup. Aku janji akan memberimu apa saja. Uang? Mobil? Rumah? Apa saja ta-tapi aku mohon bebaskan aku."

Sosok serba hitam tadi hanya menyeringai licik, "Lihat betapa sombongnya dirimu. Pantas banyak orang yang ingin membunuhmu."

"A-aku mohon jangan bunuh aku. Aku mohon. Aku-"

DOR.

Beberapa burung gagak yang hinggap di kawat listrik jalanan terbang mendengar suara tembakan tersebut. Sosok serba hitam tadi hanya memandang datar tubuh besar Kim Dongsuk yang sudah tak bernyawa terkapar di aspal dingin. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan secara misterius menuju kegelapan. Namun sekilas, sebuah ukiran terbaca di sisi pistol-nya oleh sinar redup rembulan.

Sebuah tulisan indah berwanra perak.

Sebuah tulisan berbunyi KAI.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melamun kembali ke alam sadar begitu namanya di panggil. Langkah kecilnya berjalan menuju meja yang dijaga oleh wanita bertubuh gemuk.

"Bayaranmu bulan ini. Bos memintaku menambahkan sedikit karena kau berhasil menarik beberapa pelanggan baru."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, _Ahjumma_."

"Aish, aku iri kepadamu. Kau tau? Untuk nanti malam saja, sudah ada belasan orang yang memesanmu dan mereka rela antri berhari-hari."

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Beristirahatlah hari ini. Nanti malam kau butuh tenaga ekstra."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Kemudian minta ijin undur diri untuk pulang. Ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya setelah semalaman bekerja melayani beberapa pelanggan. Sekilas ia bernafas lega ketika mencapai pintu keluar, meninggalkan tempat terkutuk yang sangat Kyungsoo benci.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyukai tempat itu. Sejak umurnya 18 tahun, hingga kini 25 tahun, Kyungsoo bertahan di tempat terkutuk itu. Merelakan tubuhnya di jamah orang lain, merelakan harga dirinya di hancurkan dan diinjak-injak dengan semena-mena. Hidup sebatang kara membuat ia terpaksa mengiyakan ketika seorang yang ia kenal sebagai bosnya kini menawari pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidupnya. Menjajakan dirinya sendiri dan menjalani hidup dalam gelapnya dunia tersebut. Kyungsoo seolah mati rasa, tak lagi peduli lagi tentang harga diri atau apalah itu. Ia terlanjur masuk ke dalam jurang hitam itu, mustahil untuk keluar.

"Baekhyun? Kau datang?" Kyungsoo kini sampai di kamar sewa kecil miliknya, terkejut ketika Baekhyun –teman dekatnya- sudah terduduk manis di lantai kusam kamar miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu tau," Baekhyun beranjak berdiri, memeluk erat sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kini Kyungsoo menarik Bekhyun untuk duduk saling berhadapan.

"Baik. Chanyeol memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dan tebak?"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah penasaran, "Ada berita baik?"

Baekhyun tersipu, segera ia perlihatkan tangan kirinya. Di sana, di jari manisnya melingkar sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran indah. "Chanyeol akhirnya melamarku. Kami berencana menikah dua bulan lagi di New York."

Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut, namun segera memeluk Baekhyun penuh haru. "Selamat. Akhirnya. Selamat Baekhyunie."

"Aku juga tidak percaya. Minggu lalu Chanyeol menceraikan istrinya. Dia lebih memilihku Kyungsoo. Memilihku," Baekhyun bercerita dengan ceria, matanya berbinar senang.

"Kau sangat beruntung Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, "Kau harus datang sebagai pendamping pengantinku, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul. Sejujurnya, ia merasa iri dengan nasib Baekhyun.

Pertama kali ia bertemu Baekhyun adalah empat tahun lalu. Baekhyun dengan ekspresi ketakutan datang ke tempat kerjanya, memperkenalkan diri sebagai pegawai baru. Memiliki banyak persamaan, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjadi teman dekat. Berbagi kamar, berbagi hari-hari berat, dan berbagi kesedihan bersama.

Berita baik kemudian datang ketika Chanyeol –salah satu pelanggan Baekhyun- berbicara dengan bos mereka, membicarakan tentang prosedur pembelian pegawai. Mengetahui hal itu, Baekhyun tentu senang bukan main. Ketika seseorang membelimu, itu akhirnya kau telah bebas dari tempat terkutuk itu. Menjadi milik seseorang yang telah membelimu. Apalagi jika orang yang membelimu tersebut adalah orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Malam ini aku tidur di sini ya? Aku sudah berbicara dengan bos. Dia mengijinkanmu untuk tidak bekerja malam ini."

"Eh? Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya tidur di tempat kumuh seperti ini? Tidak boleh!" Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berpura-pura serius.

"Ya! Ini dulunya juga kamarku tau!"

Tawa-tawa renyah lainnya kemudian silih berganti mengisi kepengapan kamar kecil tersebut. Setidaknya, untuk sementara waktu Kyungsoo bisa melupakan bagaimana kejamnya takdir yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"_Good_ _job_. Kai, seperti biasa, polisi-polisi bodoh itu sama sekali tidak menemukan jejakmu dalam mayat yang kau bunuh tadi malam," seorang dengan kulit putih pucat berteriak dari belakang laptop.

Orang yang di panggil Kai tadi hanya diam. Tangan kekarnya memainkan pistol hitam miliknya, sesekali meraba ukiran nama pada gangangnya.

"Pekerjaanku untuk tiga hari ke depan, boleh aku tunda dulu, Sehun?" Kai tiba-tiba berdiri, mendekati Sehun –sosok berkulit pucat tadi-.

"Kau tau antrian pekerjaanmu banyak sekali kan? Aku bisa terkena semprotan bos kalau kau seenaknya seperti ini," jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada laptop di depannya.

"Kalau aku kerjakan malam ini sekaligus, artinya aku bisa bebas kan?"

Sehun mendongkak, menatap Kai tidak percaya. "Kau harus membunuh dua orang penting sekaligus. Belum sistem keamanan dan perlindungan mereka yang canggih, kau yakin bisa melakukan dalam satu malam?"

Kai terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Kirimkan aku data mereka nanti. Malam ini akan aku selesaikan semuanya." Kemudian sosok dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam itu berlalu, menghilang di balik pintu.

Sehun mendesah kecil, sedikit memandang khawatir pada sosok yang baru saja pergi tersebut. Selama kurang lebih 10 tahun ia mengenal Kai, sosok itu begitu dingin, gelap, dan kejam. Yang ia ketahui, Kai menjadi orang pertama yang direkrut bos mereka. Dengan kemampuan supernya sebagai penembak jarak pendek maupunn jauh, Kai secara otomatis diangkat sebagai _ace_ grup. Menjadi pembunuh favorit bagi pelanggan setia mereka. Namanya telah di kenal sebagai pembunuh kejam baik di dunia kejahatan maupun kepolisian. Namun anehnya, walaupun nama Kai telah terkenal dan menjadi buronan, sangat sedikit yang mengetahui rupa aslinya. Ia begitu pintar menyembunyikan identitasnya di balik nama Kim Jongin, seorang _freelance_ _photograper_.

"Sehun?"

Sehun tersadar ketika sebuah suara masuk ke headphone yang terpasang manis di telinganya. "Tao?"

"Sepuluh menit lagi Bos akan tiba di markas, siapkan berkas-berkas yang ia minta kemarin. Jangan sampai terjadi kesalahan atau kita semua akan berakhir."

"Hmm..." Sehun menggumam kecil, kemudian memutuskan sambungannya dengan Tao untuk memeriksa berkas yang di maksud. Sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah bosnya yang selalu seenaknya. Belum lagi sikap pemarahnya yang sedikit menyebalkan.

Jari-jarinya beralih ke laptop yang tadi terabaikan, memeriksa apakah ada pelanggan baru yang menginginkan jasa mereka. Sebuah logo serba hitam bertuliskan _Black Hand _muncul di tengah layar laptop. Sehun tersenyum, bangga bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari grup ini.

Sebuah grup pembunuh bayaran, _Black_ _Hand_.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"Pelangganmu menunggu di kamar 32."

Kyungsoo menerima set perlengkapan dari depan lobby, sebuah tas kecil berisi kondom, _lube_, dan beberapa _sex_ _toys_. Dengan langkah lunglai ia menaiki tangga menuju nomor kamar yang dimaksud. Melihat dari nomor kamarnya, pelanggannya kali ini pasti orang kaya. Memesan sebuah kamar VIP.

Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam pintu abu-abu tersebut.

"_Annyeong_, Kyungsoo-_ya_."

Kyungsoo terkejut, "Min-minho-_ssi_."

Minho tersenyum manis, "sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, aku merindukanmu." Minho beranjak memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"_Na_-_nado_," jwab Kyungsoo lirih. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah pada dada Minho, meresapi wangi tubuh orang yang memeluknya kini.

Minho adalah pelanggan 'istimewa'-nya. Kyungsoo selalu senang ketika Minho datang memesannya. Ia selalu memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan halus, penuh perasaan, dan jauh dari kata kasar. Kyungsoo sering kali mendapati dirinya yang berdebar ketika melakukan itu dengan Minho. Mendapati wajahnya yang memerah ketika Minho memanggil nama Kyungsoo dalam aktivitas mereka. Gampangnya, Kyungsoo telah jatuh cinta kepada Minho.

Minho melepas pelukan mereka, membelai pipi halus Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti, Minho mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Kyungsoo. Menyesap rasa manis bibir Kyungsoo. Minho kehilangan kendali, makin mengintenskan ciumannya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Memperdalam hingga titik yang paling dalam, hingga keduanya terasa melayang ke awang-awang.

Dengan gerakan tergesa, Minho mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terlentang di kasur empuk berukuran _king_ _size_ di tengah-tengah ruangan biru tersebut, masih memfokuskan aktivitasnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang di dapatkan. Minho terus memperdalam dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"Min-minho..." Kyungsoo memekik lirih ketika Minho melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya. Walaupun sudah berulang kali ini terjadi, sensai menggelitik dan sedikit malu tetap Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Kau begitu indah," Minho kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, kini berada di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo, menyusuri kulit mulus itu dengan bibirnya. Sesekali Minho menghisap pada titik tertentu, membuat Kyungsoo bergetar hebat. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh putih mulus Kyungsoo. Membelai dan menggelitik, membuat bebrapa erangan kecil lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Dan detik berikutnya ruangan biru tersebut berubah panas. Gerakan erotis dan erangan penuh kenikmatan berpadu menjadi satu menghasilkan aura yang lebih panas. Sesekali mereka berpindah, dari ranjang menuju lantai, dari lantai menempel di tembok, dari terlentang hingga saling berpangkuan. Minho berteriak, merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya apa yang ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo kini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terpejam erat. Terkadang remasannya pada sprei ataupun lengan Minho akan mengencang setiap kali Minho berhasil 'menembak' dengan tepat pada titiknya.

"Min... Minho-_ssi_!" Kyungsoo memeluk erat Minho ketika ia mencapai puncaknya. Minho sendiri masih tetap menyerang Kyungsoo, kini lebih cepat dan keras untuk mempercepat puncaknya dan menyusul Kyungsoo.

Satu hentakan, lima hentakan, dan sepuluh hentakan. Minho menyambar bibir Kyungsoo, menyalurkan dan berbagai bagaimana hebatnya perasaannya kini. Mereka berdua terjatuh di ranjang, mengatur nafas dan getaran hebat yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Gomawo_," Minho meremas jemari Kyungsoo, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau atasanmu mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Minho beralih menatap Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, "Bukankah aku sudah sering bilang? Aku kemari sebagai seorang Choi Minho, bukan anggota kepolisian."

Kyungsoo menatap jemarinya yang digengam Minho, "Aku hanya takut kau terkena masalah karena bersamaku."

Minho mendecak kecil, di singkirkannya poni menutupi dahi putih Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong, tabunganku untuk membebaskanmu tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Minho-_ssi_..."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari itu. Hari dimana kau akan bebas dari dunia gelap ini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Minho-_ssi_."

Minho mengecup kening Kyungsoo penuh rasa sayang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sebagian hatinya mencair dan menghangat. Sebentar lagi ia akan bernasib sama seperti Baekhyun. Begitu kan?

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Kai memandang datar pada tubuh berjas hitam yang kini terkapar lemah di lantai marmer yang dingin. Satu lubang penuh darah tersemat di dada kiri sosok tersebut, hal yang membuat nyawanya melayang.

Suara gerombolan kaki yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa mendekat, makin keras hingga pintu di balik punggung Kai terbuka.

"TETAP DITEMPAT! KAU SUDAH KAMI KEPUNG, KAI!"

Kai melirik ke belakang sekilas, kemudian menaikkan penutup wajah hingga kini hanya manik tajam Kai yang terlihat.

DOR.

Satu tembakan mengarah ke arah Kai, dengan gesit ia menghindar,

DOR DOR DOR.

Tembakan berikutnya mulai dilayangkan. Kai berbalik menuju polisi yang telah mengepungnya, sambil terus menghindari hujan peluru yang datang kepadanya, Kai melumpuhkan satu persatu polisi yang mengepungnya. Polisi pertama tumbang dengan tembakan tepat di kakinya. Polisi kedua terkapar dengan tembakan di lengannya. Kini hanya tersisa tiga polisi, Kai berlari menuju jendela di samping dan meloncat dari sana.

Polisi yang tersisa terpengarah, segera berlari menuju jendela tersebut. Meraka tidak menemukan sosok Kai, hanya suara angin musim dingin yang menyapa mereka. Seolah seperti hantu, sosok Kai menghilang begitu saja.

"Kapten Choi! Kapten! Kami kehilangan Kai. Dia melompat dari jendela lantai sepuluh. Dan dua orang kita terluka." Salah seorang polisi yang tersisia segera mengambil _walkie-talkie_-nya, menghubungi atasannya.

"Kai, dia makin menarik. Kalian kembali saja. Biarkan dia lolos sekarang." Sebuah suara menjawab dari ujung _walkie-talkie_.

"_Ye, algeseumnida,_ Kapten."

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur, menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah bolong dimana-mana. Perlahan ia tarik selimut berwarna abu-abunya, mengeratkan untuk memerikan perlindungan dari dinginnya musim dingin kali ini. Kelopak mata bulatnya mulai tertutup, membawanya ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

"_Aggghh."_

_Seorang dengan tubuh besar melotot tajam, "Berani-beraninya kau menolak Pak Shim tadi malam. Kau tau? Pak Shim telah memberiku uang tapi karena kau tidak mau melayaninya, aku harus membayar ganti rugi kepadanya tau! Sialan!"_

"_Ta-tapi _Appa_ aku tidak mau melayani- Agghhh." Pukulan demi pukulan mendarat di tubuh Kyungsoo kecil. Bahkan darah mulai keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya akibat pukulan-pukulan hebat._

"_Besok dia akan datang lagi. Kalau kau menolak, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu." Tubuh besar itu menendang Kyungsoo sekali sebelum akhirnya pergi._

_Kyungsoo meringis, merasakan tubuh kecilnya perih dimana-mana. Ia terlalu lemah untuk bangkit, hanya mampu merintih._

"_Kau... tidak apa-apa?" _

_Suara itu, Kyungsoo mengenali benar siapa dia, "Joonmyun _Hyung_."_

"_Sudah kubilang sebaiknya kita kabur dari _Appa_ saja. Malam ini, kita kabur. Oke?"_

"_Ta-tapi _Hyung_-."_

"Hyung_ tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini."_

_Dan malam itu, Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun benar-benar pergi dari rumah. Berbekal uang 30.000 won yang Joonmyun curi dari ayahnya, ia lari membawa adik kecilnya menuju kegelapan malam. Membawa adik kecilnya pada takdir nan kejam._

_._

Kyungsoo terbangun oleh bunyi alarm dari jam murahan di samping kasurnya. Ia bangkit, berniat membasuh wajahnya dengan air segar. Kyungsoo mematut wajahnya di depan cermin _washtafel_, sedikit miris menyadari ia lupa bagaimana rupanya dahulu. Ia terlalu sakit untuk mengenang bagaimana masa lalunya.

.

"_Joonmyun _Hyung_, kau mencuri lagi?"_

_Joonmyun dengan wajah babak belurnya hanya tersenyum simpul, "Aku membelikanmu makanan."_

"_Jangan mencuri lagi. Tadi aku membantu bibi di warung tenda dan dia memberiku uang. Kita bisa makan dari situ. Kau jangan mencuri lagi."_

_BRAK!_

_Keduanya terkejut menyadari pintu gudang tua yang sudah tidak terpakai itu terbuka lebar. Tadinya mereka kira polisi datang untuk menangkap Joonmyun yang sering kali tertangkap mencuri, namun ternyata dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam mendekat ke arah mereka._

"_Si-siapa kalian?" Joonmyun segera menarik Kyungsoo ke belakangnya, mencoba melindungi adik kecilnya tersebut._

_Salah satu pria tersebut mendekat, menarik lengan Joonmyun dan menyeretnya kasar, "le-lepaskan! Siapa kalian? Lepas!"_

_BUAGH._

_Satu tendangan kuat yang cukup membuat Joonmyun bungkam, tubuhnya seolah mati rasa, ia hanya pasrah ketika dua orang itu menyeretnya keluar, sekilas ia mendengar Kyungsoo yang berteriak menangis memanggil-manggil namanya, menarik mantel hitam salah satu pria yang menculiknya._

"_Lepaskan _Hyung_-ku. Lepaskan! Lepas- agggh!"_

"_Kyungsoo..." _

_Joonmyun melihat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo terkapar setelah dibanting oleh salah satu pria hitam. Ia meruntuk dalam hati, terlalu lemah untuk sekedar memanggil nama adiknya._

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Kai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna dengan warna _tan_ yang makin menegaskan keseksian pada dirinya. Kai berdiri di bawah guyuran air _shower_, membiarkan tubuh kekarnya basah oleh titk-titik air yang silih berganti keluar dari _shower_. Ia mandi dalam diam, pikirannya sibuk melayang ke segala arah.

"Appa_, kalau Jongin besar nanti, Jongin ingin jadi polisi. Jongin ingin melindungi _Appa_ dan _Eomma_."_

"_Kau kan masih cengeng Jongin. Polisi tidak cengeng tau!"_

"H_-_hyung_ jahat! _Appa_..."_

_Sosok pria berwajah teduh mendekat, mengacak-acak rambut Jongin kecil gemas " Tentu saja Jongin bisa menjadi polisi. Anak _Appa_ sangat pemberani. Cocok untuk menjadi polisi. Tumbuhlah baik dan jadilah polisi yang hebat. Mengerti?"_

_Jongin kecil hanya mengangguk mantap dengan mata berbinarnya._

_._

Pandangan Kai masih datar, namun kini tangannya mengepal erat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sekelebat bayangan lain mulai muncul dalam kepalanya.

.

"_Jongin, jongin bangun."_

_Jongin mengucek matanya pelan, "_WaeyoHyung_?"_

_DOR DOR DOR._

_Jongin terlonjak ketakutan, "itu suara apa _Hyung_?"_

"_Jongin dengar, kau larilah. Lewat pintu rahasia kita, mengerti?"_

"_Ta-tapi Minseok-_Hyung_-"_

_Jongin menarik lengan _Hyung_-nya yang berusia 7 tahun lebih tua darinya, ekspresinya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia ketakutan._

"_Larilah! Cepat!"_

_BRAK._

_Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka, seorang dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul dari balik pintu. Sebuah pistol berada di genggamannya mengarah ke arah Minseok dan Jongin. _

"_Sudah ku bilang jangan dekati anak-anak-"_

_DOR._

_Satu tembakan telak hingga membuat ayah Jongin yang tumbang, terkapar di lantai keramik yang dingin. Darah mengucur dari arah dadanya._

"Ap_-_appa_..."_

"_Jongin larilah! _Hyung_ akan menyusulmu! CEPAT!" Jongin mundur, dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia berlari menuju jalan bawah tanah yang dibuat ayahnya di sudut kamarnya._

"_Jongin berlarilah dan jangan berhenti!" _

_DOR._

_Jongin menoleh, mendapati tubuh Minseok terkapar dengan darah mengalir, sama seperti ayahnya. "_H-hyung_."_

_DOR._

"_Aggh!" Jongin merasakan kakinya terbakar, sosok hitam dengan pistol itu mendekatinya, mengarahkan pistol hitamnya tepat pada dada Jongin. Menarik pematiknya perlahan. Jongin bergetar, ketakutan setengah mati._

"_Kau menarik," sosok hitam itu urung menembak, menurunkan tangannya. "Kau begitu ketakutan, tapi matamu menyiratkan kebencian yang sangat besar."_

_Ia menarik kerah piyama biru Jongin hingga Jongin terangkat._

_BUAGH._

_Jongin hanya sempat melihat bibir yang melengkung licik sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menghitam._

_._

_Jongin kembali membuka matanya entah setelah jeda berapa lama. Kakinya terasa sangat nyeri namun pening di kepalanya lebih menyakitkan._

"Ap_-_appa_!" Jongin terlonjak, bangun sepenuhnya. Hanya ada ruangan kotak kosong dengan lantai marmer hitam._

"_Kau sudah bangun? Kau tidur hampir sehari," seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Jongin menyambut Jongin._

_Jongin mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, hanya ada dirinya dan anak itu di ruangan yang lumayan besar tersebut. "Si-siapa kau? Dan dimana ini?"_

_Sosok tersebut tersenyum kecil, "Namaku Joonmyun. Aku tidak tau tempat apa ini tapi kau lihat," Joonmyun menunjuk sebuah logo besar serba hitam dengan tulisan di tengahnya yang menempel di tembok._

_Jongin mengejanya pelan, "_B-black Hand_?"_

_._

oOo~oOo~oOo

_._

Setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas mandinya, Kai mengambil sebuah setelan kaos hitam dengan mantel abu-abu. Kacamata tanpa minus ia tambahkan untuk melengkapi penampilannya. Kali ini Kai bukan lagi Kai. Ia bersembunyi di balik nama Jongin, seorang fotografer lepas, dan berbaur di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk kehidupan kota.

Ia mendekat ke kalender yang terpasang manis di tembok, membaca lingkaran merah yang tertulis pada angka 30 –hari ini-.

_2__nd__ years of _Suho_ Hyung's death._

Kai menatap nanar tulisan tersebut, sekilas menyentuhnya lembut sebelum akhirnya ia menyambar dompet dan mengunci apartment mewahnya, berjalan menuju dunia luar sebagai Jongin, bukan Kai.

Udara dingin langsung menghampirinya begitu ia tiba di luar. Kai mengeratkan mantelnya, menyusuri pinggir jalan Seoul yang lumayan ramai meski dinginnya udara di luar lumayan ekstrim. Ia berhenti di sebuah toko bunga, melihat-lihat sejenak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" seorang wanita bertubuh mungil menyambut Kai ramah.

"Tolong satu karangan bunga lily putih."

"Tolong satu karangan bunga lily putih."

Si _florist_ sedikit terkejut ketika pelanggan lain yang baru saja datang memesan bunga yang sama, dan mengatakan pada waktu yang sama pula. Ia tertawa renyah, "Tolong tunggu sebentar, Tuan-tuan."

Si _florist_ masuk mengambil pesanan yang di maksud. Sedang Kai berdiam menunggu sambil memandang berbagai macam bunga yang di susun rapi di dalam toko bunga tersebut. Sekilas matanya melirik sosok yang baru saja datang, yang memesan bunga persis seperti yang ia pesan. Sosok tersebut tidak terlalu tinggi, 10 cm di bawah tinggi badan Kai. Ekspresinya nampak murung, tidak tampak adanya kebahagiaan sedikitpun. Kulitnya seputih susu, dan matanya, matanya sangat menonjol di banding bagian tubuh lainnya. Bulat dan indah.

"Silahkan, satu karangan bunga lily untukmu Tuan," _florist_ tadi mengulurkan seikat karangan untuk Kai. "Dan satu untuk Anda." Tangan _florist_ beralih ke sosok sebelah Kai.

"Masing-masing 20.000 won untuk satu karangan."

Si _florist_ kembali dibuat terkejut ketika baik Kai maupun si mata bulat menyodorkan uang 100.000 won dengan berbarengan. Ia kembali tertawa renyah.

"Ini kembaliannya, silahkan datang kembali lain waktu."

Sosok bermata bulat berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti Kai di belakangnya. Tidak ada kemauan diantara keduanya untuk saling menyapa atau tersenyum satu sama lain. Sosok bermata bulat tersebut berjalan kearah barat, sedang Kai ke arah timur. Saling berlawanan. Pertemuan keduanya seolah biasa saja dan tidak berkesan apa-apa. Namun siapa yang tau?

Takdir Tuhan selalu mengejutkan, tidak dapat terprediksi dan terkadang begitu kejam.

**TBC.**

* * *

*Batuk*

Nggak tau pas mata kuliah gynekologi tiba-tiba kepikiran buat fic dimana Kyungsoo jadi semacam pekerja seks seperti ini. Aaaaaa mian babe *peyukkyungsoo*

TBH, aku sama sekali nggak bisa bikin rated M, cuma pinter bacanya doang /plak. Jadi untuk fic ini nggak akan fokus di adegan rated M, melainkan lebih fokus ke story line-nya. Adegan rated M Cuma buat bumbu doang, dan semoga di chap-chap berikutnya lebih bisa hot se-hot bibir seksi Jongin. AW AW AW.

Nggak berharap banyak sih, secara fic ini semacem ekspreimen dan crcak pair dimana-mana. Dari mana pula tuh si kyupret nyasar bisa sama Kyungsoo. Selain itu fic ini no consepting dan cuma modal ide yang mengalir bebas sebebas air terjun. Mana no editing jadi typo sudah pasti ada dimana-mana.

Kalau banyak yang suka kemungkinan bakal di lanjut. Tapi kalau sedikit kemungkinan akan di lanjut juga *lhoh* mengingat udah ada ide untuk dua chap ke depan. Nyehehehe.

Silahkan yang minat langsung saja klik review. Kritik, saran, dan masukan yang membangun akan diterima dengan lapang dada. Bashing dan flaming tetep diterima, tapi akan langsung masuk tempat sampah. #kalem

XOXO

Rin

P.S. Untuk chapter 8 room 1214 jujur, sama sekali belum aku sentuh. Reader yang menantikan *emangada* harap maklum dengan kadar hormon author yang sedang nggak terlalu bagus. *bungkuksampainyusruk*


	2. Chapter 2

A Kaisoo Fanfiction

**Gloomy Winter**

oOo~oOo~oOo

Staring:

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, EXO members, etc.**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Multichapter | Yaoi | M | Romance | Angst |**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**GLOOMY WINTER**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

A/N: Italic font: flashback

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Awan kelabu memayungi seluruh kota Seoul hari ini. Ditambah dengan jalanan lembab bekas guyuran hujan malam tadi, membuat Seoul menjadi makin suram.

Kai melangkah dalam diam dengan mengenggam lily putih yang baru dibelinya. Ia menyukai suasana seperti ini. Suasana yang kelam dan sedikit sunyi. Karena dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa iri dengan keceriaan disekitarnya –seperti ketika musim semi ataupun panas-.

Langkah panjangnya berhenti tepat di lahan super luas dengan batu nisan dimana-mana. Ia masuk gerbang pemakaman kota tersebut, secara mantap melangkah menuju makam yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala letaknya.

"Kau... sudah datang?" Kai menyapa lirih seseorang yang sedang berjongkok di samping makam, seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut sebahu.

"Ah, Kai-_ya_," jawab wanita tadi dengan senyum lembut.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Taeyeon _Noona_," Kai melangkah makin dekat, meletakkan buket bunga lily tersebut di depan nisan bertuliskan 'Suho'.

Taeyeon mendongkak menatap Kai, "Kau masih ingat bunga kesukaannya?"

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan orang bodoh seperti dia?"

Taeyeon tersenyum nanar, dengan lembut ia usap batu nisan Suho. Bendungan air mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya, "_Majayo_, aku juga heran bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang bodoh seperti dia."

"Dia sangat bodoh sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali menggali kuburannya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan," Kai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, setengah marah dan setengah sedih.

Hening untuk waktu yang lama. Kai terus saja berdiri di samping makam tersebut. Hatinya bergemuruh menahan nyeri, mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu. Sedangkan Taeyeon terdiam seraya mengusap nisan tersebut penuh sayang. Kai tau sebenarnya sedikit lagi tangisan Taeyeon akan pecah, namun entah karena alasan apa wanita yang lebih tua darinya tersebut hanya menahannya. Barulah ketika rintik-rintik hujan turun, mereka berdua beranjak pergi, menuju mobil silver Taeyeon yang diparkir di depan pemakaman.

"Mau mampir ke rumah?"

Kai menoleh, "Dan mati kebosanan dengan menunggumu melayani pasien-pasien? Tidak terima kasih. Antarkan aku ke apartemen saja _Noona_."

Taeyeon menggangguk kecil dan memasukkan kunci mobilnya, kemudian bersiap menginjak gas sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. "Kai-_ya_, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitau sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Taeyeon mengambil sedikit jeda, "Di rumahku saja bagaimana?"

Tidak butuh waktu hingga Kai mengangguk setuju. Detik berikutnya mobil Taeyeon bergerak, melaju membelah gerimis yang makin membuat musim dingin kali ini menjadi makin kelabu.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Kai sebenarnya sangat menyukai bagaimana desain rumah Taeyeon. Rumah tersebut tidak begitu besar, namun terasa sangat nyaman. Dengan desain klasik dan pekarangan dengan taman kecil yang begitu menyejukkan. Perletakan perabot yang rapi dan pas membuat rumah ini terasa sangat hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan apartemen miliknya. Akan sangat sempurna jika seumpama tidak ada bau obat yang sangat menganggu indera penciuman Kai. Pekerjaan Taeyeon sebagai dokter memang mengharuskan Taeyeon menyimpan obat-obat dengan bau menganggu tersebut.

"Mau minum sesuatu?"

Kai menggeleng pelan, membayangkan minum di tengah bau obat yang mengganggu saja sudah membuatnya mual duluan.

"Apa yang akan kau beritau?" tanya Kai terus terang.

"Sebenarnya, ini lebih bisa disebut sebagai permintaan tolong sih," jawab Taeyeon lirih. Kai melihat sedikit keraguan dalam raut wajah teduh tersebut.

"Katakan saja, tidak usah sungkan."

Taeyeon beranjak menuju lemari di belakangnya, mengambil suatu kertas di balik pigura kecil yang berisi fotonya dengan Suho dua tahun lalu, di depan sebuah pantai.

"Ini," Taeyeon menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang Kai kenal sebagai data diri seseorang dengan sebuah foto yang diambil diam-diam.

"Sebelum Suho meninggal, dua minggu sebelumnya ia akhirnya menemukan adiknya yang hilang. Kau tau cerita tentang adiknya kan?"

Kai beralih menatap Taeyeon, mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya, alasan Suho ingin keluar dari Black Hand bukan karena aku, tapi karena adiknya."

Kai selalu mati-matian menahan emosi jika mengingat insiden dua tahun lalu yang mengakibatkan kematian Suho tersebut.

"Setelah kematian Suho, aku ingin membawa adiknya, namun ternyata tidak semudah itu."

Taeyeon mengambil jeda.

"Adik Suho bekerja di sebuah prostitusi besar. Setidaknya aku harus menyiapkan 75 juta won agar ia bisa bebas. Dan setelah dua tahun, berkat sisa tabungan Suho dan tabunganku, angka itu baru bisa terpenuhi."

Kai sedikit tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Taeyeon. Kalau uang yang akan digunakan untuk membebaskan adik Suho sudah ada, untuk apa dia meminta bantuannya?

"Lalu?"

Taeyeon menarik nafasnya panjang, "Kau tau _Black_ _Hand_ masih mengawasiku kan?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa adik Suho ke rumah ini. Mereka pasti juga akan mengincarnya. Aku mungkin masih selamat karena _Black Hand_ memanfaatkan kemampuan medisku untuk mereka. Tapi adik Suho... adik Suho belum tentu bisa selamat. Kalau mereka tau, mereka bisa saja-"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah membawa adik Suho _Hyung_ kan? Biarkan dia tetap pada kehidupannya sekarang."

"Tadinya aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Tapi Suho... dia ingin adiknya hidup lebih baik. Ia tidak ingin adiknya terjebak di prostitusi itu seumur hidupnya. Itu adalah kenginan terakhir Suho," kini suara Taeyeon makin parau.

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Sebulan. Bisakah aku menitipkan adik Suho kepadamu?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke rumah ini, dia bisa terancam. Tapi jika denganmu, _Black Hand_ tidak akan berani. Mereka tidak pernah berani menyentuh apartemenmu, begitu kan?"

"Kenapa tidak di apartemen Suho _Hyung_ saja?"

Taeyeon cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Aku sudah menjualnya untuk menambah 75 juta won yang dibutuhkan."

Kai mendesah, sedikit tidak suka dengan permintaan Taeyeon kali ini.

"Aku mohon Kai, aku janji hanya satu bulan. Setelah itu, aku akan berusaha mencarikan tempat tinggal untuknya."

Kai terdiam. Sungguh ia benci jika orang asing harus masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Demi Suho," sambung Taeyeon lirih.

Kai menatap Taeyeon, kemudian beralih pada kertas yang dipengangnya. "Baiklah, hanya satu bulan. Tidak lebih."

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Kyungsoo membaca kertas pada gengamannya, memastikan tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut. Dengan ragu tangannya terulur, menekan bel putih di samping pintu. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia meremas-remas jarinya menahan gugup yang melanda.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya pelan, memberanikan diri menatap orang di depannya kini. Batinnya sedikit lega mengetahui ia tidak salah alamat. "Minho-_ssi_."

"Aku pikir kau tidak jadi datang," Minho menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Maaf, aku sempat tersesat tadi."

Minho mendudukan Kyungsoo di sofa abu-abu, mengenggam tangannya lembut, "kenapa tidak meneleponku? Aku bisa menjemputmu kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, kemudian menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya, "Aku membelinya di jalan tadi. Semoga kau suka."

Minho menerima buket tersebut dengan senang hati, kemudian mengecup lembut pipi Kyungsoo, "terima kasih."

"Apartemenmu bagus."

Minho menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menjelajahi apartemennya dengan matanya, "Kau suka?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan tinggal di sini. Aku janji."

Kyungsoo balas menatap Minho, tersenyum tipis.

"Sedikit lagi, aku mohon bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Kyungsoo," Minho mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo, meremasnya lembut.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk berterima kasih padamu-"

"Ssttt," Minho menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Kyungsoo. "Jangan katakan apapun."

Seolah terseret dalam suasana, perlahan Minho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Menahan nafas begitu jarak mereka yang makin dekat. Dapat ia rasakan Kyungsoo yang gugup dalam gengamannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri merasa perutnya tergelitik begitu Minho menempelkan bibirnya pada miliknya. Awalnya hanya kecupan, namun sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi lumatan. Kyungsoo sangat suka cara Minho menciumnya. Membuat perasaannya nyaman luar biasa.

Seketika kaki Kyungsoo lemas begitu Minho memperdalam lumatannya dan menyelipkan jemari panjangnya menuju balik kaos Kyungsoo, menjelajahi daerah perut dan dada Kyungsoo. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo merasa melayang, hanya mampu mengenggam lengan Minho erat untuk menyalurkan perasaannya.

Dirasa suasana makin panas, Minho dengan gerakan mantap mendorong Kyungsoo hingga tertidur di sofa, kembali menyerang bibir basah tersebut.

"Minh-minh ahhh..." Minho tersenyum dalam ciumannya begitu Kyungsoo memekik tertahan ketika ia menggoda daerah bawahnya. Sekilas ia melepas ciumannya untuk menatap ekspresi Kyungsoo. Pipinya memerah dan caranya mengigit bibirnya menahan hasrat malah makin menggoda Minho. Ia kembali mengklaim bibir Kyungsoo, tangannya sudah melepas kancing celana Kyungsoo dan bersiap untuk-

"Minho!"

Keduanya kaget mendengar suara asing menggema di ruang tamu apartemen Minho. Kyungsoo segera mendorong Minho menjauh, membenarkan dan merapikan posisinya.

"Si-siwon _Hyung_."

Sosok berbadan tegap yang dipanggil Siwon tadi menatap datar keduanya, "Kau tidak lihat seragamku?!"

Minho menyadari seragam kebesaran polisi yang dikenakan Siwon, "Kap-kapten Choi."

"Tak kusangka apartemen ini malah disalahgunakan menjadi tempat mesum. Menyesal rasanya membelikanmu."

Minho hanya menunduk diam.

"Kau masih bermain dengan pria murahan ini?"

"_HYUNG_!"

"Siapa namamu?" Siwon beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat berantakan.

"Kyungsoo," jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Menjijikkan. Apa 1 juta won mampu membuatmu menjauhi Minho?"

"Siwon _Hyung_!"

"Diam kau anak nakal! Seharusnya kau tau diri, kau akan segera menikah!"

Kyungsoo terkejut, membelalakan matanya sambil menatap Minho.

"Aku tidak mencintai Soojung dan aku benci perjodohan bodoh ini!"

Siwon beralih menatap Kyungsoo, "Calon istri Minho akan segera ke sini. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang juga."

"_Ani_! Kyungsoo tidak akan kemana-mana," Minho menahan lengan Kyungsoo dengan gesture protective.

"Minho!"

Minho menatap lurus _Hyung_ kandung sekaligus atasannya di kepolisian tersebut, "biarkan aku memilih masa depanku sendiri _Hyung_. Aku benar-benar tidak mencintai Soojung."

"Minho _Oppaaa_~"

Tiga orang yang berada di ruang tamu apartemen Minho menoleh menuju pintu dimana suara penuh keceriaan tadi muncul. Sesosok gadis dengan ramput panjang muncul, menampakan senyum manis dan ceria pada wajahnya.

"Oh Siwon _Oppa_ juga sudah datang?" nada suaranya hangat dan terkesan manis, sangat _cute_.

"Soojung-_ah_," Siwon tersenyum lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi semenit yang lalu.

"Tadaa~ aku membawakan _wine_ kesukaan Minho _Oppa_. Malam ini kita bertiga minum bersama. _Otthe_?"

Siwon beralih menatap Minho dan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di sofa dengan ekspresi terkejut, sebelah bibir seksinya sedikit terangkat, "_Aniya_~ kau dan Minho saja yang menikmati _wine_. Mungkin saja sesuatu akan terjadi setelah kalian minum dan mabuk."

"_Op-oppa_," Soojung merona, menepuk lengan kekar Siwon manja.

"Eoh ternyata ada tamu?" Soojung menangkap sosok Kyungsoo, menyapanya dengan ramah, "_Annyeonghaseyo_~ Soojung _imnida_. Calon istri Minho _Oppa_."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong Soojung. Dalam balutan mantel selutut berwarna merah, sosok Soojung terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Kyungsoo _imnida_. Teman Minhoo-_ssi_."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan remasan pada lengannya mengeras, bentuk rasa tidak suka Minho terhadap kalimatnya barusan.

"Minho _Oppa_ belum membuatkan minum? Mau secangkir teh hangat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, "Urusanku disini sudah selesai. Aku rasa lebih baik aku pulang."

"Kita belum selesai Kyungsoo," Minho menahan lengan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo sadar, tempatnya kini bukan di sini. Terlalu lancang dan berani jika Kyungsoo berani mengacaukan suasana hangat tersebut. Perlahan ia memberontak, melepaskan cengkraman tangan Minho.

"Kita bisa menyelesaikan kapan-kapan. Aku tidak mau mengganggu acaramu dengan calon istrimu," jawab Kyungsoo lirih setengah bergetar. Segera ia rapikan dirinya dan beranjak dari sofa, ingin segera cepat-cepat keluar.

"Biar aku antar, Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Kau, Soojung-_ah_ dan Minho, nikmati waktu kalian. _Have_ _fun_ _guys_," Sosok Siwon berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dalam perjalanan menuju lantai dasar. Aura kekesalan Siwon di sampingnya cukup membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar mendongkakan kepalanya.

"Kau lihat kan? Soojung terlihat sempurna untuk Minho. Jangan mengacaukan semuanya."

Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya. Ia juga sadar betapa sosok Soojung sangat pas dengan Minho. Minho sangat tampan, dan Soojung begitu cantik. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna.

Namun Kyungsoo juga hanya manusia biasa yang lemah akan cinta. Minho adalah orang pertama yang memberinya harapan untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk yang sangat ia benci, Minho adalah orang pertama yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia menginginkan Minho disisinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan uang besok, jadi berhenti menganggu Minho."

"Saya tidak butuh uang Anda," jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Siwon menatap Kyungsoo remeh, kemudian tersenyum licik, "Ah~ aku lupa. Uang dari pelangganmu sudah sangat banyak ya? Setiap malam melayani mereka, pasti dompetmu selalu penuh keesokan hari-"

Cukup.

Tanpa mendengarkan sisa kalimat Siwon, Kyungsoo setengah lari meninggalkan Siwon. Ia benci ketika orang lain bicara sembarangan tentang pekerjaannya.

Mereka tidak mengerti, tidak akan pernah mengerti.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Kai tidak pernah tau jika ada tempat seperti ini di pinggir kota Seoul. Terletak di gang sempit di antara gedung-gedung tua, tempat tersebut terlihat biasa dari luar. Namun ketika masuk, suasana berbanding terbalik. Desain interiornya begitu anggun, berbeda dengan bagian luar yang terkesan kumuh dan tua. Orang-orang yang berkeliaran di situ pun bukan orang sembarangan -terlihat dari penampilan mereka-. Mereka orang-orang berkelas dan berkuasa yang mungkin saja mampir karena haus akan nafsu.

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan setelan pakaian hitam menghampiri Kai, menyapanya ramah. "Sialahkan pilih _partner_ anda di sebelah sana."

Kai menoleh menuju arah yang ditunjukkan pria tersebut, sebuah tempat semacam meja registrasi dengan penjaga seorang wanitaberusia30 tahunan dengan_ make_ _up_ tebal.

"Mau pria atau wanita? Kamar VIP atau biasa?" wanita tadi langsung menyodorkan beberapa buku besar layaknya menu di sebuah restoran bintang lima.

"Jika Anda memilih kamar VIP, akan di sediakan alkohol gratis, beberapa alat bantu, dan-"

"Kyungsoo."

Wanita tadi sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Kai, "Maaf?"

"Adakah yang bernama Kyungsoo disini?"

"Ah Kyungsoo? Maaf tapi malam ini baru _free_ dini hari nanti. Jika mau Anda bisa memilih yang-"

"Aku ingin membeli Kyungsoo." suara Kai makin dingin.

Si wanita registrasi sedikit kaget, "Ah, tapi jika Anda ingin membeli pegawai kami, Anda harus bertemu dengan bos kami dan dia sedang di luar negeri sekarang. Tiga hari lagi baru akan pulang."

Kai membanting _buku menu _yang tadi diberikan kepadanya. Kilatan rasa jengkel mulai nampak pada kedua matanya, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertemu Kyungsoo."

"Maaf, seperti yang saya katakan kalau Kyungsoo baru _free_-"

"Apa 500 ribu won cukup untuk mendahulukan antrianku?" Kini nada suara Kai meninggi, hingga beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatapnya.

"Ta-tapi Tuan-"

"1 juta won dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Kai menatap tajam si wanita registrasi, mengirimkan tatapan bengisnya, membuat mau tidak mau wanita tersebut menuruti permintaan Kai.

"Si-silahkan tunggu di kamar 25 di lantai dua. Partner Anda akan menyusul 15 menit kemudian."

Kai menyambar kunci yang diserahkan siwanita penjaga registrasi. Segera melangkah menuju kamar yang di maksud. Ia cukup penasaran bagaimana rupa adik Suho yang sering kali di agung-agungkan Suho di masa lalu.

.

"_Kau akan suka ketika kau bertemu dengannya, Jongin. Walaupun dia sedikit pendiam, tapi dia begitu manis. Dia juga sangat polos, baik, dan orang yang hangat."_

"_Kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali sejak 10 tahun yang lalu _Hyung_."_

_Suho tertawa renyah, mengusap surai hitam Kai. "Aku sungguh rindu kepadanya. Aku mencarinya ke tempat terakhir kali kami berpisah, tapi tidak ada yang tau keberadaanya."_

"_Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti. Tenang saja."_

_Suho tersenyum, menampakkan wajah teduhnya, "Semoga."_

_._

Kai mengakui kalau tempat ini lumayan untuk sebuah prostitusi. Mereka tidak main-main soal fasilitas yang di sediakan. Layaknya hotel berbintang lima, kamar ini begitu mewah. Dengan tempat tidur ukuran king size dengan aroma terapi yang terkesan seksi serta pencahayaan yang remang-remang mampu membangkitkan gairah seseorang. Sebuah sofa besar diletakkan di dekat jendela dengan sebotol wine berkualitas tinggi pada meja di depannya. Mereka tidak bercanda rupanya tentang bonus atau apalah itu namanya yang tadi disebutkan oleh si wanita registrasi.

Kai menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di sofa berwarna merah tadi. Sebentar ia regangkan seluruh tubuhnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa pegal yang melanda akibat berlatih menembak sepanjang hari bersama Tao. Baru saja ia berniat memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar derit suara pintu yang dibuka.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama."

Kai mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap sosok yang kini kian mendekat kearahnya.

"Mau minum dahulu atau kita langsung keintinya?"

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kai bisa melihat jelas bagaimana rupanya meskipun dalam penerangan remang-remang. Kulitnya seputih susu, mengingatkannya pada kulit milik Suho. Wajahnya tidak terlalu mirip dengan Suho, bahkan cenderung berbanding terbalik dengan Suho. Namun tatapan dan ekspresi itu, meski sekarang terlihat lebih suram, Kai bisa merasakan tatapan teduh yang begitu mirip dengan milik Suho.

"Tuan?" tangan mungilnya melampai di depan wajah Kai, menyadarkan Kai ke dunia nyata.

"Kau... Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Kyungsoo makin mendekat ke arah Kai. Jemari putihnya menyentuh kerah mantel hitam Kai, sedikit menyibakkan sampai batas pundak. Jarak yang makin dekat membuat Kai bisa melihat dengan jelas kancing kemeja Kyungsoo yang belum di kancing sepenuhnya, menampakkan bercak-bercak merah di sepanjang leher putih tersebut. Bekas pelanggan sebelumnya, begitu menurut Kai.

"Sudah berapa lama kau melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

Gerakan jari Kyungsoo yang sudah di kancing kedua kemeja Kai mendadak terhenti, "Maaf tapi pelanggan tidak perlu tau tentang pemuasnya. Silahkan nikmati saja service kami, Tuan."

"Kau tidak ingin keluar dari tempat ini?"

Kai sedikit kesal ketika pertanyaan keduanya tidak dijawab oleh Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memberikan rangsangan yang ia sebut service tadi. Kai tidak suka diabaikan. Dengan gerakan kasar ia menarik Kyungsoo dari hadapannya, menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke sofa hingga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit meringis. Mata tajamnya menghujam pada manik Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya tangan kekarnya menarik kemeja Kyungsoo, membuat butiran kancing terjatuh di karpet di bawah mereka.

"Jadi Anda senang dengan permainan yang kasar, Tuan?"

Kai mendecih begitu melihat keadaan tubuh Kyungsoo saat itu. Bercak merah tidak hanya di leher Kyungsoo, namun hingga dada dan perutnya. Bahkan Kai bisa melihat dengan jelas guratan panjang yang mulai membiru di bagian dada hingga perut atasnya, seberti bekas cambuk atau entah apa. Kai juga melihat luka memar dan darah yang mengering di sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan membuka kemeja Kai yang tadi terhenti, "Maaf ini bekas pelanggan sebelumnya. Maaf jika Anda tidak berkenan."

Plak.

Kyungsoo nampak terkejut. Kai menampik tangan Kyungsoo. Tangan Kai beralih menuju bokong Kyungsoo, mencari-cari dimana letak lubang milik Kyungsoo. Ketika harinya sudah menemukannya, dengan kuat ia tekan bagian tersebut.

"AKHHH."

Kai bisa melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari wajah Kyungsoo, bahkan hingga bulir air mata keluar dari sudut bola mata tersebut.

"Pelangganmu sebelumnya juga bermain kasar?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya setelah sengatan menyakitkan tadi menyerang tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pelanggan yang satu ini melakukannya. Kyungsoo makin heran ketika ia mendapati pelanggannya malah beranjak dari tempatnya dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Tu-tuan Anda mau kemana? Kita bahkan belum-"

Kai terus saja berjalan lurus tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Dengan hanya melihat bagaimana rupa adik Suho sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dan kini ia tau mengapa Tuhan tidak membiarkan Suho bertemu dengan adiknya.

Pria itu terlalu lemah untuk melihat keadaan adiknya yang memprihatinkan seperti ini.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Sehun bersiul-siul kecil sambil mengetik sesuatu di depan laptopnya. Terkadang ia akan bergumam sendiri, tersenyum lebar, atau malah berteriak kegirangan.

"Ya Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao di depannya bertanya penasaran, segera maju dan mendekat ke arah _god_ _of_ _computer_ –julukan yang diberikan kepada Sehun karena kemampuannya-.

Matanya membelalak begitu mengetahui apa yang dikerjakan Sehun, "Ya! Kau gila?"

Sehun menjitak kepala Tao, "Pelankan suaramu bodoh!"

Tao segera menutup mulutnya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Untung hanya ada Kai yang sedang berbaring di sofa hitam di tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Kau _chatting_ dengan seorang gadis? Hei Sehun, jangan bilang kalau kau... kalau kau..."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta. Tenang saja. Dia seorang yang polos, aku ingin mempermainkannya, _memakainya_, dan kemudian meninggalkannya."

Tao menggeleng prihatin, "_Neo_ _nappun_. Jangan sampai keisenganmu itu menjadi bumerang. Nanti kau akan jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan hidupmu hancur di tangan bos."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak bodoh hingga membahayakan diriku sendiri hanya karena hal bodoh yang disebut cinta."

Diam-diam, Kai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya begitu ia mendengar kalimat Sehun barusan. Secara tiba-tiba rasa marah, kesal, dan penyesalan menyeruak dalam dadanya. Hatinya selalu nyeri jika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

.

"_Suho _Hyung_ jangan bodoh!"_

_Suho menatap Kai lembut, "Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini, Kai."_

"_Kau tau Kris tidak akan tinggal diam kan? Kau _sniper_ terbaik yang ia punya. Dia tidak akan melepaskanmu."_

_Suho mendesah kecil, "Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah memiliki keinginan sebesar ini. Hidup normal bersama Taeyeon, membangun keluarga kecil, dan menjadi tua bersama. Bukankah itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan dari pada hidup dalam bayangan hitam seumur hidup Kai?"_

"_Kau akan membahayakan hidupmu dan Taeyeon _Noona,Hyung_."_

_Suho beranjak dari duduknya, memakai jaket coklat miliknya. "Aku akan berbicara dengan Kris. Aku harap dia mau mengerti keputusanku." _

"Hyung_..."_

_Suho menepuk pelan bahu Kai, "Aku pergi dulu. Jika aku tidak kembali, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jongin-_ah_."_

.

"Whoa gawat! Tao! Panggilkan yang lainnya. Bos akan tiba sebentar lagi," Sehun berteriak panik begitu ia menerima telepon mendadak.

Tao ikut panik, segera berlari menuju ruang sebelah, sibuk berteriak kesana kemari dengan memberitahukan bahwa bos mereka akan segera tiba. Bos mereka tidak suka sesuatu yang belum siap. Semua harus sudah berkumpul ketika ia sampai nanti. Tidak jarang ia akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menghajar seseorang jika suatu hal tidak sesuai dengan kemauannya.

Bos mereka begitu pemarah dan kejam.

.

"_Kai! Kai!" Lay berlari kencang kearah Kai yang baru saja datang._

"_Wae geure, Lay _Hyung_?"_

"_Su-suho dan Kris, mereka... mereka... di ruang bawah tanah, mereka... mereka..."_

_Kai bisa menangkap apa yang Lay maksud. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju tangga ruang bawah tanah, firasatnya mengatakan ia harus cepat atau sesuatu akan terjadi._

_Kris dan Suho berdiri saling berhadapan. Masing-masing tangan mereka menggengam pistol dan Kai bisa melihat dengan jelas aura mengerikan dari sekitar mereka._

"_Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, Suho. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh perempuan itu." Kris selangkah lebih maju ke arah Suho, "Tapi kau mengecewakanmu."_

"_Hyung!"_

_Mereka menoleh kearah Kai yang baru saja datang._

_Kris mengangkat pistolnya kearah Kai, "Ah~ sepertinya makin menyenangkan. _Annyeong_, Kai-_ya_."_

"_Jangan sentuh dia," gertak Suho._

_Kris tertawa meremehkan, "Ouwh~ hubungan kakak adik yang begitu mengharukan." Kris makin mendekat, "Aku tanya sekali lagi, Suho. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu."_

"Hyung_ jangan bertindak bodoh!" Kai berteriak dari tempatnya._

"_Keputusanku tetap sama. Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Katakan apa yang harus ku bayar, aku siap membayarnya."_

_Kris menyeringai menyeramkan, "Kau ingat ajaran ayahku, Suho? Cinta, hanya akan membuatmu lemah." _

_Kris menatap tajam Suho, tangannya perlahan terangkat di udara dan-_

_DOR._

"HYUNG!"

_Suho tergeletak di lantai, memegang dadanya yang terasa terbakar, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Kris tersenyum licik, "Aku ingin kau membayar dengan nyawamu."_

_DOR._

_Satu lagi tempakan di dada Suho. _

"Goodbye_, Joonmyunie." Kris meniup pelan ujung pistolnya yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit asap._

_Kai segera berlari kearah Suho, memeluk Suho yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Bertahanlah, aku akan segera memanggil ambulan. Bertahanlah _Hyung_." Kai terlihat kalap, dengan tergesa berusaha mengambil ponsel di sakunya, namun ketergesaannya malah membuat ia tidak kunjung menemukan ponselnya._

"_Kai-_ya_..."_

"_Jangan bicara dan bertahanlah _Hyung_," suara Kai nampak bergetar._

"_Kai-_ya_..."_

_Kai masih sibuk mencari ponselnya, "Sialan. Dimana ponselku. Sialan." Bulir-bulir air mata mulai meluncur menuruni pipinya._

"_Kim Jongin hentikan. A-aku tidak akan selamat walaupun kau memanggil ambulan," suara Suho makin lemah. "Kau mau janji sesuatu kepadaku?"_

_Kai menatap _Hyung_-nya dengan mata berair, "Aku tidak sudi berjanji pada orang bodoh sepertimu. Sudah kubilang jangan bicara."_

"_Ja-jaga Taeyeon untukku..."_

_Kai bisa melihat mata Suho yang makin meredup. Air matanya makin meluncur dengan deras. Ia menggenggam erat jaket Suho, "Bertahanlah _Hyung_... aku mohon bertahanlah. Suho _Hyung!_"_

_Suho hanya tersenyum sembari menatap Kai dengan lembut. Tangannya terangkat, berusaha menggapai pipi Kai. _

_Namun baru seperempat jalan, tangan tersebut jatuh, terkulai lemah. _

_Mata Suho tertutup sempurna._

_Suho tak lagi bernafas._

_Tangis Kai pecah, "Aku belum menyuruhmu pergi bodoh. Kembali _Hyung_! Su-suho _Hyung_..."_

_Plok. Plok. Plok._

"_Ending yang bagus."_

_Kai menggeram, ia dongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kris. Menatapnya penuh kebencian._

.

Sosok itu akhirnya muncul. Tubuh jangkungnya terlihat pas mengenakan mantel bulu yang sangat mahal. Alis tebal, rahang tegas, dan mata yang tajam cukup mewakili bagaimana menyeramkan dan kejam sosok tersebut. Ketika ia melangkah, angin pun seolah enggan untuk berhembus, terlalu takut mengusiknya.

"Semua sudah berkumpul, Sehun?" Suara beratnya membelah kesunyian, bukan malah mencairkan suasana namun membuat aura disekitarnya makin menyeramkan.

"_Y-ye_, ketua."

Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang tadi berjalan di belakangnya segera menarikkan kursi khusus miliknya, mempersilahkan sosok tadi untuk duduk.

Ia duduk dengan sangat anggun -dalam artian penuh dengan kharisma-. Mata tajamnya mengelilingi seluruh isi ruangan, hingga ia bertemu pandang dengan Kai.

Bibirnya menyeringai begitu menyadari tatapan benci yang ia terima dari Kai.

Tatapan penuh rasa dendam dan benci yang sama persis Kai berikan kepadanya dua tahun lalu. Ia sangat menyukai tipe tatapan seperti itu.

Rasa dendam dan kebencian akan membuat seseorang menjadi makin kuat. Sebaliknya, cinta hanya akan membuat seseorang menjadi rapuh dan lemah

Setidaknya, begitu menurut Kris.

**TBC**

* * *

Heyo~ long time no see, yorobun :D

Minggu-minggu belakangan ini pikiran begitu crowded sampai membuat writer's block kambuh dan nggak sembuh-sembuh -3- Dan, yay! Dengan perjuangan lumayan berat melawan writer's block, chap ini akhirnya selesai *taburbunga*

Mungkin setelah kemunculan Kris bakal ketebak konflik apa yang akan muncul selanjutnya. FYI, fic ini nggak akan panjang-panjang. Mungkin 5-7 chapter cukup untuk menamatkan. Dan yay! Aku udah nentuin gimana endingnya nanti *smirk*

Dan sumpah ya, aku nggak nyangka banget fic percobaan kayak gini dapet respons yang bagus dari reader ya Tuhan terharu banget... *pelukreadersatusatu*

Makasih tiada tara buat semua yang udah review, favorite, dan follow fic ini. :" Makasih banget :" Maaf mungkin ada review yang belum di bales tapi aku bisa jamin kalau aku selalu baca review kalian dengan penuh perasaan dan sangaaaaaaaatttt berterima kasih untuk siapa saja yang sudah meluangkan waktu sekedar mereview fic ini BIG THANKS banget pokoknya lah *ciumbasah*

Aku nggak berharap banyak sih sama chap ini, karena jujur banget aku juga ngerasa kurang puas sama chap ini. Jadi tolong sampaikan kekurangan chap ini di review. Beritau aku dimana kurangnya sehingga bisa aku perbaiki di cahap depan :*

Have a nice holiday, yorobun. xD

P.S: 1 won = kurang lebih 10-12 rupiah

P.S.S: Tolong jangan bayangin Kris di EXO's showtime karena bisa membuat karakter dia disini jadi gagal total.

P.S.S.S: Ada yang punya rekomendasi fic baeksoo yang bagus? Lagi pengen iseng baca fic merekaa~ ,

XOXO,

Rin


End file.
